Cooking Up a Bounsweet Story!
Previous Episode: Ending a Conflict Feud! Transcript Elizabeth: Let's stop to rest over there. She pours her Pokémon each a bowl of kibble and gets out some Oran Berries to munch on. Rotom's curiosity takes over again, and it wanders off to go eat berries on a nearby tree, across a busy street (bikes, not cars) Elizabeth: Rotom, get back here this instant. She runs across the street and retrieves Rotom, who is eating Berries in the middle of the road. Elizabeth: Do you even know how dangerous that is? There's bikes that can run you over. I'm very disappointed with you. Chandelure: She's right. You're tiny, and a bike could easily crush you. It's good you can fly, but it's still dangerous. Elizabeth: You're officially on watch now. Rotom: No!!! I don't want to be on watch!! Elizabeth: Then you shouldn't have wandered off. Rotom: Okay, fine. Josie: I think I smell a Sweet Scent. Vanilluxe: I don't smell anything. I don't have a nose. Castform: The animators didn't draw us with one (fourth wall break) Aiden: Let's go check it out. Rotom raises its arms to sense its surroundings. Its arms point to the left, which means there's something over that way. They see a pink Pokémon that looks like a berry and has a delicious smell. Elizabeth: A BOUNSWEET? They aren't native to Johto, so what's it doing here? Rotom: Maybe its Trainer abandoned it? It looks sick. Elizabeth: I think it's poisoned. I'll take a look. I work as an assistant at the Pokémon center in Hau'oli City healing Pokémon, so I know this kind of stuff. She gets out a stethoscope and listens to its heartbeat. Bounsweet is indeed sick. Josie: I have a Pecha Berry. Here, Bounsweet, have this. Bounsweet reaches out to take a bite, but the Pecha Berry gets knocked away. Elizabeth: Not you again. Give us that Pecha Berry. We need it. Gloria: Give us Rotom and you can have it. Elizabeth: NEVER. Gus: Then no Pecha Berry for you! Elizabeth: Without it, Bounsweet will suffer. Gloria: Too bad. Josie: Listen, Bounsweet is poisoned and it needs that Berry. If we wait any longer, it might be too late. Princess Brook: Let's get to the Pokémon center fast. They run there as fast as possible. Elizabeth is carrying Bounsweet the whole time. Elizabeth: Nurse Joy, we found this Bounsweet and it's poisoned. Nurse Joy: Chansey, get a stretcher. The second the stretcher starts moving, Bounsweet starts screaming. Bounsweet (weakly): I don't want to go in without her. Come with me, please. Nurse Joy: Then please come with it, Elizabeth. Chansey This is where Bounsweet will be. Over here. She leads Elizabeth to a bed for tiny Pokémon and places Bounsweet on it. Elizabeth gets a chair to sit next to it. Chansey uses Softboiled to heal the poison. Bounsweet: I feel better already.. Elizabeth: You just need some rest for a little while. Rotom: So you were using that Sweet Scent as a sort of distress signal, right? Bounsweet: Exactly. Soon Bounsweet is fully healed and it now has Elizabeth as a Trainer. Elizabeth: Now should we do some training, everybody? Elizabeth's Pokémon: YES! Rotom: I'm super strong, so why not practice against me, Bounsweet? Bounsweet: One day I'll be as strong as you. You're very well trained, aren't you? Rotom aims a Thunderbolt, but then a Dark Pulse comes from the sky, badly injuring the little creature due to its Ghost-typing. A giant robot extends its arm and grabs Rotom, who squeals in distress. Aiden: It's Team Skull! Elizabeth: Give my Rotom back this instant. Gloria: No can do. Rotom: Elizabeth! Help! Josie: If you can fly, get up there. Bounsweet, Vanilluxe and Castform nod. Castform uses Rain Dance and changes to its Rainy Form. A Raticate tackles them to the ground. Elizabeth: Castform, use Weather Ball and destroy that robot But Raticate stops Castform. Foongus is furious. It repeatedly tackles the robot, to no avail. Josie: Foongus, stop, you'll hurt yourself. Foongus has to save Rotom, so it lets out a cry and starts glowing. Gus: Not again. The glow disperses, revealing Amoonguss which stands in Foongus's place. Amoonguss launches a Solar Beam at the robot, and Rotom is freed. Elizabeth and Rotom are happily reunited with a hug, to their relief. Rotom scans Amoonguss's entry. Rotom: Amoonguss, the Mushroom Pokémon. A Grass and Poison type, and the evolved form of Foongus. Amoonguss lures prey close by dancing and waving its arm caps, which resemble Poké Balls, in a swaying motion. Amoongus: Can I have a hug for saving you? The Mushroom Pokémon holds out its arms and approaches Rotom, but it becomes scared and backs away. Rotom: Don't touch me! Josie: Less hugging, more battling. Elizabeth's Rotom: She's right! Amoongus: I'm just curious, why are you so afraid of being touched? Rotom: It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it. Amoonguss: I understand. Gus: Raticate, use Dark Pulse! Elizabeth: Manaphy, use Dazzling Gleam! Castform, use Weather Ball! Gus and Gloria are sent flying into the sky. Both: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (ping) After a sucessful rescue and a new friend, the gang continues on their journey to Ecruteak City. To be continued. Next episode: Birds Will Swooplover! Major events *Elizabeth catches a Bounsweet. *Josie's Foongus is revealed to know Energy Ball and Headbutt. *Gus's Rattata is revealed to have evolved into Raticate. *Josie's Foongus evolves into Amoonguss, and learns Solar Beam. *Elizabeth's Castform is revealed to have learned Weather Ball and Rain Dance. Trivia * Castform breaks the fourth wall in this episode. Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Dratini (Elizabeth's) * Castform (Elizabeth's) * Vanilluxe (Elizabeth's) * Bounsweet (Elizabeth's; new) * Gyumy (Elizabeth's; ×2; one Shiny; Rosie and Posie) * Cinccino (Josie's) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) * Foongus (Josie's; evolves) * Amoonguss (Josie's; newly evolved) * Plovaby (Josie's) * Chandelure (Josie's) * Raticate (Gus; Alola Form) * Gumshoos (Gloria's) * Dewott (Princess Brook's) * Vaporeon (Princess Brook's) * Froslass (Aiden's)